A Relationship, But Not Really
by Nightwalker365
Summary: In a way, Kyo thought, it was like having an affair. But instead of a wife he had the whole school and his reputation, and instead of a mistress he had the straight edge, absolutely perfect, smoking hot President. Who said life wasn't interesting?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Warnings: Yaoi and lime. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_I shouldn't be doing this,_ Yuki couldn't help but think as he desperately fought to control his breathing. But his hands continued to caress the soft hairs between his legs, pushing and pulling with an unyeilding force. His face was fixed into an expression of uncontained desire, mouth dropped open freeing his ragged pants, his eyes were wide and dilated. His other hand was clutching the backseat of the van tightly, like a lifeline. Yuki's uniform shirt was soaked in sweat and he was straining out of the tight clothing, gulping for air. Yuki whimpered when the hot orifice that surrounded his aching cock gave an especially hard suck.

"Shit," He whined and looked down on his own personal demon delivered straight from the bowels of hell. His orange hair was tangled in his fingers, his fierce brown eyes shone with desire. His pants were shoved down at his knees and Kyo's was gripping and moving over his own cock in a frenzied motion. Yuki could only stare at him for a few moments before he couldn't keep his eyes on him anymore. He tilted his head back and gave another moan when Kyo began to nip and lick at him. Yuki began to move his hands again, forcing Kyo's head up and down his cock. His naked legs wrapped around Kyo's strong shoulders and he squeezing his thighs around Kyo's head.

"Fuck," Yuki gasped. "Move faster." Kyo worked on him harder and faster, an unrelenting force. Yuki could feel Kyo shudder around him as his hand squeezed and twisted himself. Soon Yuki began to buck into his mouth, shoving himself deeper down Kyo's throat. His hands gripped Kyo's hair even tighter as Kyo's cheeks hollowed and his tongue worked ruthlessly. Kyo moaned when he came, making sure the vibrations sent shocks of pleasure through him. Hurtling Yuki straight into his orgasm. His body was jerking, clenching, and soon releasing as he screamed wordlessly, pumping himself into Kyo.

"Ah, damn." Kyo looked down at Yuki, wiping his mouth wincing at the taste. Yuki's bare legs were draped over the seat, one over the edge the other over the back, spread like a street whore, and grinned.

"You've been coming faster these days. Is my charm finally getting to you?"

"Shut up." Yuki's eyes narrowed as he snapped out of his post-orgasmic bliss. "It's been a shitty week. You should know."

Kyo rolled his eyes and buttoned up his pants. "We did lose a player thanks to that."

Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. "That fucking idiot."

Kyo rolled his eyes but grinned. He loved it when Yuki threw away his inhibitions and swore like a sailor. "It's his own fault. He shouldn't have slept with her in the damn classroom."

Yuki looked up at him. "He shouldn't have been sleeping with the Principal's secretary _at all_."

Kyo's grin got even wider. "Neither should we."

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Don't you have a game right about now?"

Kyo's eyes widened. "Shit!" And he bolted from the van, popping the trunk and yanking his sports bag out. He tossed Yuki a glance before he left.

"Lock the car before you leave." Before slamming the trunk door shut and sprinting off.

Yuki just grinned lazily and lay back. He could enjoy the afternoon for a while.

* * *

It was about three in the morning before he saw Kyo again. Yuki had been working on an essay for English that was due the next week on a book that most people hadn't even read.

Ah, the life of an overachiver.

It was almost three thirty, about the time that Yuki usually went to bed before he heard a soft tap on his window. He blinked over at the window before motioning for him to come in.

Kyo slid the window up and slid inside Yuki's room.

"Shoes." Yuki said. He had already returned to his essay, finishing up the last touches and checking the grammar.

Kyo sighed, slipping off his muddy, well-used basics and placed them on the windowsill. "You never get over that do you?"

Yuki looked over at him. "Well you're not the one that has to clean this room are you?"

Kyo snorted. "Whatever."

Yuki saved his essay and shut off his laptop before looking over at Kyo, who had flopped onto Yuki's bed.

"So how was the game?"

Kyo blinked, exhausted. "It was fine, we won. Barely."

"That's good."

"Mmmhm." Kyo was nodding off. Yuki slid off his chair and straddled Kyo's waist. Kyo grunted and looked up at him slightly irritated.

"Why come if your just going to fall asleep?" Yuki cocked his head. His expression was one of a five years old's naivety, although his intentions weren't naive at all.

Kyo smiled softly and reached his hand up to caress Yuki's cheek. Yuki closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I missed you." Kyo said, and Yuki smiled, cupping Kyo's face in his hands. He bent down and rested his forehead against Kyo's stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I know." Kyo sighed and looked at Yuki. Thier eyes met, and Yuki pressed a light kiss on Kyo's lips before sitting up again.

"When are you leaving for states?"

Kyo pressed the back of his hand against his eyes. "Soon. Next week I think. Coach doesn't know the day yet for sure."

Yuki nodded. "Two weeks."

Kyo looked up at him. "Yep."

He got off Kyo. "We need to meet up again before you leave."

Kyo nodded, staring at him as Yuki looked back at him from his doorway. "Sure."

"Go home. You need sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

It was the first day back at school since the three day weekend (there was a holiday pretense, but it was mostly because of all Championships) and everyone was _exhausted_. Especially Kyo, who got home at about four that morning at got a grand total of two hours of sleep.

Yay him.

He weaved through the crowds of students effortlessly, ignoring the less than subtle glances at him (aka his ass). He couldn't help but feel a little fire of excitement light within him. His secret burned him, smoldering the edges of his ego, reminding him that he wasn't the all too gorgeous jock that everyone thought he was. He was something a little bit different. And just captivating enough to ensnare the untouchable, goody two shoes, smoking hot President. Yuki Sohma.

And boy, did that set his blood on fire.

Kyo walked through the crowded, bustling hall with the grace of a cat, stopping at his locker and twisting the combination without so much as a glance. But he stopped short of grabbing his books when he caught sight of something beautiful, and unexpected.

It was a very new, _very_ orange iPod nano.

He touched the pristine metal surface lightly, almost stroking it. Kyo picked it up slowly, carefully moving it in his hands. His eyes widened when he came across the white figures. 16GB! This was the iPod he had been saving for!

He chuckled lightly when he came across the engraving on the top.

_Kick ass at States. You better win._

_Love, _

_Nezumi_

Kyo smiled. He always knew. Kyo didn't know how Yuki found out that he had been saving for this iPod (well maybe not _orange_...) but as he stroked the screen lightly he knew that it was just so... Yuki to do something like this.

"Yo' Kyo!" Kyo almost jumped. Almost.

He looked over, annoyed, at his best mate on the field. Kazuki.

"What?"

Kazuki grinned. "Looks like someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Out partying with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kyo grunted and turned back to his locker to grab his physics book.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "Really? Looks like your new iPod says differently."

Kyo shoved him. "Shut up." He said before sliding his iPod into his pocket. Patting it lightly.

"When's practice today?"

Kazuki shrugged, "Don't know. I'm thinking Coach's gonna pull a fast one on us and take us out." Kazuki winked, "After all, we did manage to beat those idiot Tigers yesterday, one player missing."

Kyo groaned. "That was game kicked my ass though."

"No kidding. I haven't been that tired since Coach decided to 'spice up' our workouts last year."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Letting the inane chatter fill the noise between them.

"Kazuki!" They both turned to Kakeru the vice president, Yuki's personal pain-in-the-ass, and, coincidentally, Kazuki's twin.

"Dude! I think Kumiko's mad at me."

"Again! What did you do now?"

"I dunno what I did! I mean I've been seriously nice to her these past few days."

"You probably said something stupid again. God this _never_ happens with Komaki, it's always Kumiko. _Always_," Kazuki turned back to Kyo. "See you man. I gotta fix another one of my idiot brother's mistakes."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

Kyo grinned. "Later."

"Wait Kyo!" Kyo turned back. "You gotta tell me about this Nezumi-chan later!"

Kyo growled and flipped him the bird. Kazuki just laughed and turned back to his brother.

* * *

"YUUUN-YUUUUUN!!!!" Yuki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to prevent the incoming migraine, and failing miserably.

"WHAT!?!"

"You're in a bad mood today!" Kakeru was still grinning, making Yuki want to smack that grin off his face. Like always. "But you won't believe what I just heard! I mean this kind of stuff would brighten up anyone's day!"

"You mean gossip."

Kakeru pouted. "Don't say it like that Yun-Yun. This happens to be hot-off-the-press info. Straight from the source!"

Yuki didn't have to look to see Kakeru's shit eating grin and Kimi's curious face. "What?! What is it Kakeru?"

"Rumor is," Kakeru paused for suspense. "Kyo Sohma's got a girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Kimi shrieked, which made Yuki moan (not that he was heard in all the ruckus) and double over. Unnoticed by all, Machi hurried toward him, glass of water in hand. "NO WAY! I wanted to ask him to prom this year! No fair!"

"I don't believe you." Nao said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "There is no way Sohma would tell _you_ something like that. Everyone knows you gossip like an old lady."

"CHIBI-SUKE HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

_"_**WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" **Yuki screamed holding his head moaning miserably.

"Well jeez Yun-Yun you don't have to yell." Yuki glared at Kakeru so intensely he backed up and started to shield himself with his hands.

"Okay! Okay! But seriously. Apparently his new girlfriend is called Nezumi. I couldn't get much more than that before Kazuki started yelling."

"Nezumi? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's probably a code name. You know, so people don't know who she is."

"She might even go to this school."

"Maybe he's going out with Honda again, but doesn't want anyone to know."

"Nah. If he was everyone would know. They're not really subtle y'know."

"I dunno. Sohma can be really secretive when he wants to be. Just like our President. Right Yun-Yun?"

Yuki just moaned, still holding his head in his hands. Machi fluttered nervously next to him.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary."

Yuki just shot him another murderous glare.

Kakeru shrunk. "Or not."

* * *

That night Yuki lay in bed relishing the quiet of the night. No more annoying Kakeru voices, or shrieking Kimi voices. He sighed blissfully almost falling asleep. But there was a soft tap against his window and soon after a light breeze.

"Hey there." Kyo was smirking, obviously more awake than he was yesterday.

Yuki smiled, not even opening his eyes. "How was your nap?"

"Wonderful thanks. Though, I don't think Mayu-sensei thought so."

Yuki nodded. "She was pissed, she wanted to have you suspended. Apparently she's been tallying up your naps."

"Really?" Kyo honestly looked amused.

"Of course, your Coach stepped in before anything happened."

Kyo nodded. "Of course."

"So, how was iHop?"

Kyo grinned. "Fucking amazing. The team single handedly destroyed the place. Bannana Nut pancakes are spectacular, by the way."

"Really? I'll try to remember that."

Kyo's grin got even wider when he straddled Yuki's waist. Yuki just looked up at him amused.

"I presume you liked your new girlfriend's gift."

His grin looked almost savage. "Very much."

Kyo began to grind his hips against Yuki's, eliciting a small moan.

"I think I should thank her." He unbuttoned Yuki's shirt and slid his hands up to caress his nipples.

Yuki fought back another moan. "That might be a good idea." Yuki bucked up against Kyo, making them both gasp. Kyo's head dipped down and he latched onto a brown nipple sucking, nipping and licking, all the while drinking up Yuki's soft cries. His hands reached down and grabbed Yuki's ass lifting it up to his own and Kyo ground them both together with an intensity that had them both gasping.

"We...pant...we can't...Haah... My mother. Ahh! She's--fuck!--hooohme."

Kyo just looked up at him. His brown eyes dark with lust. He whispered roughly against Yuki's sensetive nipple. "You want me to stop?" His whisper was accompanied by a hard grind and an especially loud suck.

Yuki just whined.

Kyo's grin got even wider when he figured out a solution to their problem. He gave Yuki's nipple one last kiss, before rearing up, much to Yuki's dismay, and slid his new iPod out of his pocket.

"Where's your speakers?" His grin got even wider.

"Wh-What?"

"Speakers?"

"Cl-closet."

Kyo dug through Yuki's closet peeling off his clothes as he went, until he was clothed only in his boxers. Yuki sat up himself and peeled off his button down, watching with hazy eyes as Kyo set up and connected his speaker system, all in record time. Kyo turned on his iPod put on some especially loud music cranking up the speakers to a volume that would cover their screams.

Yuki noticed thankfully, that the music had no profanity and made a mental note to ask Kyo the band later. But the thought was soon lost, when Kyo bound Yuki's wrists in his hand and began kissing Yuki. He used his dexterity and somehow managed to peel off Yuki's tight jeans and boxers.

Kyo leaned down and licked Yuki's ear whispering dirty, nasty things until Yuki was bucking, whining, and panting with lust.

He pressed one last kiss to his ear. "You're gonna _love_ me for this Nezumi-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Or the song _You Are Mine_ by Mute Math.

When Yuki woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was trapped underneath something heavy; heavy and warm. The heavy warm thing shifted slightly and Yuki felt pleasure streak up through him. He looked down at the heavy warm thing, and glared.

"Ah, get off. _Kyo."_

He felt a soft mouth come down to his thoroughly tortured ear. "But _baby_." Kyo whined, as he gave another shallow thrust into Yuki, nailing his prostate. Yuki gasped and sunk his hands into Kyo's hair jerking and wrenching just the way he liked it. Yuki looked up hazily at the orange haired teen when he unwrapped Yuki's tightly bound legs from his waist and bent them at the knees next to him.

"Kyo, we have school tomorrow." Yuki had trapped Kyo's face between his hands. "No."

Kyo thrust again, making sure to go deeper and harder than the last thrust. Yuki's eyes rolled and he panted. Kyo roughly took his thighs and lifted Yuki's legs up over his head.

"What the--_pant_--hell are--_pant_--you doing?!" Kyo grinned and gave Yuki another chaste kiss.

"Did I say we were done?"

Yuki growled. "The _fuck_ we aren't!"

Kyo responded by thrusting into Yuki, hard.

"Oh! _Fuck!" _Yuki screamed. Kyo was hitting his prostate with every stroke, sinking deeper into him then Kyo ever had before. One of his hands were holding his ankles and the other had begun pressing hard against his nipples. The pleasure was excruciating.

They moved in a perfect rhythm, one that had been mastered within two weeks in their relationship. Groaning and gasping in tandem. Yuki's hands clawed at Kyo's back, making sure to draw blood. Kyo hissed, pinching and rolling Yuki's nipples making Yuki scream softly.

"Haah. Shit!" Kyo gasped when Yuki involuntarily tightened against him. Thrusting harder into him, Kyo could feel the pressure increasing. God, he was close. He licked his lips and reached down towards Yuki's cock.

"YUKI!" They both froze like rabbits, awaiting the fox to enter their home and devour them. Which, wasn't really far from true. "SHUT OFF THE DAMN MUSIC! IT'S ALMOST FOUR O'CLOCK!"

Kyo jumped up and wrenched his iPod out of speakers. They both pulled their clothes on faster than they thought _possible_ and Kyo jumped out the window hiding inconspicuously next to it.

When Yuki opened the door to greet his mother, it seemed as if he had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry Mother. I lost track of time." She glared at him for a long moment, before stomping back off to her room.

Yuki closed the door, making sure to lock it. Kyo, slowly slid his head around (with their 'relationship' he could never be too careful) to the window. Yuki nodded, once.

Kyo slid the window, placing his shoes, once again, on the sill. He made sure to put the volume down before placing his iPod on it once again.

Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. Kyo, we have school tomorrow. I already told you."

Kyo could tell Yuki was too tired, and too thankful that they had beat his mother, so to speak, to be mad at him. But, he still plugged in his iPod. "I just wanna show you something. Then I'll go." He held up his left hand. "Scout's honor."

Yuki chuckled lightly. Jumping slightly when Kyo wrapped his arms around his waist, he brought Yuki's back to rest right against his chest. Yuki rested his head against Kyo's and sighed softly as they rocked back and forth against the music.

The music started with drums and cymbals before coasting into a soft smooth melody. Soon he could hear Kyo's rough, musical voice singing along.

_"Everyone has their obsession._

_Consuming thoughts, consuming time._

_They hold high their prized possession._

_It defines the meaning of their lives."_

Yuki smiled, he'd never say it but Kyo was incredibly talented when it came to music. He could sing with a voice that made Yuki shiver, he danced effortlessly, Yuki wouldn't have been surprised if he wrote his own songs.

Not that the "greatest athlete" in the school would _ever_ be pegged for musically talented.

_"You are mine._

_You are mine._

_You are mine, all mine. _

_You are mine."_

Then again, no one would have ever thought that Kyo would have dated Yuki.

_"There are objects of affection._

_That can mesmerize the soul._

_There is always one addiction._

_That just cannot be controlled._

_You are mine._

_You are mine._

_You are mine, all mine._

_You are mine._

_You are mine._

_You are mine, all mine._

_You are mine..." _

It was only when Yuki went limp in his arms that Kyo lifted him up, carrying him bridal style, right into his bed. He wrapped Yuki's blanket tightly around him, smoothing them over then Kyo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead. Kyo grabbed his iPod, shoved on his shoes and was out within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

As much as Yuki knew it wasn't appropriate, there were times when Yuki couldn't _help_ but fantasize about the man (yes, _man_) he was currently fucking. Yuki knew he couldn't stare openly at Kyo during school, so he settled for the next best thing. Even the straightest guys in the school eventually (if not immediately) noticed how _fantastic _Kyo's body is.

He was muscular, but not bulky. He was tan, just about _everywhere_ which made Yuki wonder if he tanned at a nude beach. But Yuki's favorite part about Kyo, besides his pretty face, was his ass. Even though Yuki didn't fuck him, he was absolutely positive that Kyo had the most incredibly _perfect_ ass in the entire world. Even porn stars didn't have his ass. Yuki had checked.

But today, Yuki wasn't daydreaming about Kyo's perfect ass (although he had considered it). Instead, Yuki couldn't help but think about the positioned that Kyo had tried out last night. Yuki honestly hadn't known what to expect when Kyo had practically bent him in half, but it certainly wasn't Kyo penetrating him even deeper than he already had. Admittedly, Yuki had ridden him once before. But, the intensity of what Kyo had done still burned in Yuki's mind. When Yuki had gotten on top of Kyo, he had gone deep, and he had fucked Kyo _very _thoroughly. But last night, Kyo was so close to Yuki, their faces were almost touching, their breath mingled, and all of Yuki's body was tingling with incredible pleasure. It had almost felt like they had connected on a deeper level than just fucking.

But that could just be Yuki's hormones talking.

He had eventually returned to fantasizing about Kyo's ass when he realized that Kyo would actually have to finish fucking him for Yuki to decide whether or not they were connecting.

"Sohma!" Both his and Kyo's heads shot up. He could almost feel the smirk Yuki knew was forming on Kyo's gorgeous face, and Yuki fought desperately not to look at him.

Mayu-sensei shook her head, obviously irritated. "The President." She gestured towards Yuki.

She looked at him. "Number 50's yours."

Yuki nodded and flashed her a smile. "Of course." And he slid out of his seat silently, gracefully walking to the board.

"Oi! Orangey." Kyo grunted. He had returned to his usual position, head cradled between his arms, face down on the desk.

"You got 51." Kyo growled. He grudgingly got up, making sure to make a huge racket, and stomped over to the front.

"You know," Mayu-sensei began, "it never ceases to amaze me that the most "talented athlete" at this school can't even walk up to the board without notifying the _next classroom_ of his great pilgrimage. I think Coach made a mistake. After all, Noboru is a _much_ better athlete."

Kyo whirled around. "Yamazaki's a little bitch! How could you possibly--"

"Ten points. Watch your language."

"YOU ARE SH--!" Kyo smacked a hand over his mouth, making sure to glare venomously at his teacher. Mayu-sensei just smirked.

"The class is waiting." She gestured to the board, where Yuki had just finished problem 50.

Kyo snarled and turned around violently, coming face to face with Yuki. They stared at each other for a just a second, as if remembering the hundreds of forbidden nights Kyo had visited Yuki's room. Remembering the heat, the sweat, and the soft kisses.

Not a moment later, Yuki's face smoothed over. His expression became flat, and his eyes cold.

"Excuse me." He didn't even touch Kyo as he passed him.

Yuki spent the rest of the class daydreaming.

* * *

Kyo whimpered, he clawed at the prickly fuzz the covered the trunk of his van. Normally gentle hands gripped and bruised his thin hips, pinning him roughly to the floor. His bare ass shifted, rubbing hard against the flooring. Kyo would have winced at the burning sensation if not for the sloppy, inexperience mouth that was currently holding his cock hostage.

"Fuck!" Kyo gasped when Yuki brought up his hand to stroke the skin that his mouth couldn't reach, leaving the other hand to fondle his balls. But as much as he tried Kyo couldn't hold back his increasing pants and short moans, especially when Yuki's tongue began to explore his slit tentatively. He sucked hard on the head, which made Kyo break Yuki's hold on him and jerk his hips up. His cock went deep into Yuki's mouth making him choke. Kyo's mouth opened wider and he let out a gasping moan at the feeling of Yuki's throat closing around him.

"Oh Jesus _Christ_!" Yuki reared up and glared venomously at him.

"No! No, no no. Please, no!" His eyes narrowed even more, but Yuki couldn't help the twitch of his lips. Whatever deity that should exist or not, they should strike him down should he ever say he didn't enjoy it _immensely_ when Kyo begged.

"I told you," Yuki wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "I wouldn't do it, if you couldn't control yourself."

"No," Kyo was breathless, bucking up helplessly. "I'll be good. I will!"

Yuki shook his head, smirking. "No."

Kyo whined and pressed his hands roughly against his own thighs. He scratched hard, leaving scores of red lines down the length of them, before circling his hands around his cock. Kyo looked up at him, begging. But Yuki just tipped his chin up, still smirking.

"Go ahead."

"Oh! Oooh." Kyo moaned as his hands fisted and stroked his cock roughly. Squeezing the head with every pass, jerking his hips up, meeting his own strokes. His heavy lidded eyes connected with Yuki's, this time his mouth twitched into a smile, he had gotten an idea way too good to pass up. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The hand on his cock slowed, and his hips slowed to a smooth, sensuous roll.

"Oh, _baby_." Yuki couldn't help the lewd blush that had made it's way across his cheeks. And, although Yuki didn't notice it, one of the hands that had hung limply at his side was creeping closer and closer to the center of his jeans. Kyo smirked through the delicious buzz of pleasure.

"Ah! Aaah!" Kyo's legs shifted farther away from each other, giving Yuki a better veiw of all he was doing to himself. Yuki's blush deepened but his eyes remained glued to Kyo's prone form.

"Yuki..." His voice was a hoarse whisper, and his eyes were staring at the prominent bulge between Yuki's legs. "Baby, please."

Yuki was panting, but his eyes were still glued to Kyo's hand. It was starting to twist around his cock, squeezing tightly. A soft, almost inaudible whimper escaped Yuki's throat.

"Yuki, baby. _Oh!_ I _need_ you!" It was then that Yuki's resolve broke. He shove his pants down, freeing his own cock.

He crawled over to Kyo placing his palms flat on either side of his head. He slammed their hips together, grinding viciously against each other.

"Oh! Kyo!" Kyo grabbed Yuki's naked ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh. He panted roughly into Yuki's ear.

"C'mon baby." He was jerking them together hard, faster. His hands left their position on Yuki's ass, one came to wrap tightly around Yuki's waist, the other gave Yuki's ass a sharp slap and a soothing stroke before moving down to the puckered entrance he knew so well.

"Aaah! Kyo!" Yuki ground harder into him. Kyo's fingers slid into him expertly, going straight for that special spot that made Yuki scream.

"Oh! Oooh! OH!" Yuki was screaming, panting, rutting furiously. There were white spots obscuring his vision, Kyo's fingers were pumping into him ruthlessly, the pressure in his groin was building to unbearable levels. It was all spinning out of control.

"KYO!" Yuki's body arched impressively, he bucked his hips continuously. Kyo watched mesmerized, before his eyes rolled back and he let out his own strangled scream.

They lay back together, reveling in the post-orgasmic bliss. Kyo pressed a light kiss to Yuki's cheek, he looked back at him.

"Are you still blushing?" Yuki blushed harder.

"Shut up, and get your hands out of my ass." Kyo just grinned and slipped his fingers out of the tight heat.

"What are you so embarassed about? Huh?" Yuki turned his head away and began to sit up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyo pulled him back down.

"What is it?" His face was pressed up nose to nose with Yuki's.

"It. Is. Nothing." Yuki's face got serious, and he sat up. "Come on, we have to get back to school."

Yuki started to climb back over the seat again when Kyo pulled his hand back.

_SMACK!_

Yuki straightened, a deep blush came back over his face. Kyo's hand was still on his ass, stroking it lightly.

"GET YOUR HANDS _OFF_ MY ASS!" Yuki made to whirl around when Kyo's hand came around to pin him over the seat. Their knees met on either side and Kyo's awakened cock was pressed right into the cleft of Yuki's bare ass. Yuki gulped.

"Looks like Nezumi-chan's caught in a little mouse trap. Whatever shall he do?"

* * *

Wow! I have a lot of reviews. I actually wasn't expecting to get this many. Anyways, this chapter was pretty long, I actually spent a long time on the last part.

Um... yeah.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Yuki moaned into the pillow that he was currently squeezing in a death grip. Sweat dripped down from his lower back, pooling into the nape of his neck where his head was pushed at almost a jarring angle against the pillows. His body was arched upwards, in what looked like an extremely painful angle.

Yuki keened when a large cock rammed straight into his prostate.

"C'mon baby. You can do it." Kyo's sex roughed voice sent shivers down Yuki's spine. "Come for me. I know you can."

Yuki's head shook furiously against the pillows, the legs that he had wrapped tightly around Kyo's waist loosened, and fell from their perch. Kyo gave a particularly hard thrust at that. But his hands were too busy wiggling under Yuki's torso to caress his nipples to reposition his legs. Yuki all but squealed at the sensation.

"Come on sweetheart." Kyo growled. "One more time. _One more time!_" Kyo's hands left his abused nipples and began to tease his inner thighs.

"No!" Yuki screamed, "No more! I _can't!"_ But Kyo's hands were on his cock, stroking mercilessly. The sensitized flesh burned, the pleasure had long since passed to become painful, but Yuki didn't care. Those hands still sent him into fits of shuddering and his body still burned for Kyo. Always Kyo.

It was at that moment that Kyo leaned over him, draping his body over Yuki's. Whispering right in his ear like a forsaken lover, it only took one word to send Yuki over the edge.

_"Please."_

His whole body clenched and spasmed as pleasure streaked up through his abused body making Yuki scream through the pain. Darkness was beginning to envelope him. But just before he lost himself in the blackness, Yuki felt warmth envelope him both inside and out.

_

* * *

Yuki whimpered when he felt a hard body slam him into the metal lockers that he had previously occupied his junior year. He could feel the cold metal numbers 1062, 1063, 1064... all of them warming under the nervous heat that Yuki was emitting. Strong hands pinned his shoulders against the heated surface, Yuki's legs spread automatically letting the hard, fierce hips bruise his own. Letting that strong arousal press against his own. _

_God that feeling. It was devastating._

_The man, almost a boy's, lips pressed hard against Yuki's neck, biting and breaking the pale skin. Yuki could only moan when the hard hands holding him down slipped under his shirt and raked firey trails down his chest. His hips rocked furiously against his captors and pants rolled off his lips._

_But the rough, wandering hands began to slow and Yuki didn't know if he could take much more of this.  
_

_"Kyo..." He was breathless, a blush spread over his cheeks._

_Suddenly his mouth was right next to Yuki's ear making his squirm and moan when the sensetive flesh was caressed by a nimble tongue and nipped by merciless teeth. _

_"What?" The rough voice whispered still gyrating against him. "What do you want?"_

_Yuki's breath stuttered for a moment when Kyo's mouth moved down to his neck, sucking at the reddening flesh. Those devillish hands teased him lightly, playing with the button on his jeans, dipping the tips of his fingers in the waistband. _

_"Ahh," The moan slipped past Yuki's throat easily, much to his chagrin._

_It wasn't until those fingers went a little lower, touched him a little more intimately, that Yuki didn't try to fight it anymore._

_

* * *

_Yuki's eyes fluttered open slowly. A cold breeze had filtered through the room leaving him shuddering and cold. His comforter and sheets had bunched up at the foot of the bed and Yuki's body was left out, shivering in the cold. A soft whimper wormed its way out of his dry throat as he sat up, wincing at his body's protests. For once, he was too tired and too sore to care about the fact that he was lying naked on his bed. Instead Yuki slowly turned his head to glance at his clock.

Fuck.

It was almost seven.

Yuki could feel the exhuastion and aches throbbing, thumping like a beating heart. Today was the last day before the Fundraiser. As the President he had to check all of the class booths making sure they had gone through with the original plans and could continue to function throughout the day. Not to mention getting ready for the post-Fundraiser dance, that always, _always_, garnered more than half of the school. On top of that, he had a presentation due for English that the class had been working on the whole year.

Regardless, the only thing that Yuki could focus on this morning was the fact that right now, Kyo was getting on a plane.

He wouldn't see him again for three weeks.

His day was shot to hell.

* * *

AN: I know. I know. I deserve to be shot. Really I do.

But, this chapter _was so damn hard!!!!!_ You guys don't even know.

Btw the flashback was their "first time" I didn't really have the time to put that in.

Thank you Enya, for being my march-through-it music. And to Mute Math, who pretty gave me this story on silver platter.

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS EVEN THOUGH I DON'T REPLY, I JUST REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME!!!

nightwalker365.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Kyo, using his deductive, superior thinking skills, had come to a conclusion. Airport security sucked.

The sheer amount of suckiness was something that (unfortunately) Kyo had to get used to. Although their last game had almost ended in defeat, the fact remained that this year the Panthers had been undefeated.

This, of course, lead to a lot of traveling.

Kyo's overused, ancient backpack (or handcarry) was slung casually over his shoulders and his "purse" (a reusable bag filled with snacks) clutched in the other. He was currently meandering in the airport with a bunch of other guys, all of them hyped up for the game.

All of them except for him.

Kyo, despite being exhausted, still felt a sense of loss in leaving home. Ever since summer school, which Kyo had to attend due to his grades, when he and Yuki had first gotten together they had left each others side. Neither of them up until this point had commitments that took them away from the other. Last night Kyo had made sure that even though he was gone for a few weeks (originally it had been two, but Coach had convinced him to stay for a workshop after States) that Yuki wouldn't miss him, for a few days at least. He knew that if he had tried to make Yuki come that many times on a normal night he wouldn't be left in one piece, but, because he was leaving Kyo had _made sure_ that Yuki would feel it for a couple of days.

Of course, that didn't ease the tension that Kyo felt now.

"...rth to Sohma!" A large hand connected solidly with the back of his head.

"The fuck!" Kyo turned to glare at the offender. Connor Budley, first string goalie, and repeated savior of their perfect record.

"What the hell asshole." Kyo whispered furiously, trying not to wake the exhausted travelers sound asleep in uncomfortable airport chairs.

Connor raised his eyebrow. "You're the one going all space cadet on us." The rest of the guys nodded.

"Yeah dude," Kazuki interjected, "you've been kinda quiet since we left." There was a trace of concern on Kazuki's face. "Or are you missing Nezumi-chan already?"

Kyo growled, ever since they'd gotten wind of a _possible _relationship the whole team, even Coach, had teased him, incessantly. "_No._ I am most definitely _not._"

"Aww, Kyon-chan's embarassed."

"I AM NOT!" Damn them all for being able to wind him up this easily.

"It's okay," Kazuki patted his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure the goodbye sex was worth it."

Kazuki grinned impishly as Kyo chased him around the terminal shouting curses at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Yuki swore he was ready to kill someone when yet another booth representative came to see him. _Without _the papers he had specifically _told _all of them to bring.

The representative scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I didn't know we had to bring the papers. I just thought--"

"Then you obviously weren't listening when I asked all of the representatives to bring _all _important papers concerning the booth." Over the course of the day Yuki's glare had become more and more pronounced.

"I--"

"_Just_ bring the papers." The representative shuffled away, and Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache that Yuki knew he would have was reaching its peak, cutting his patience. He wasn't sure it was healthy to have this many headaches, let alone migraines, but Yuki had never given his health priority at any point in his life.

It was probably something that would need to be addressed at some point.

When he had arrived at school that morning the dark circles under his eyes and the glares he was already giving out clues in the Student Council that Yuki was definitely _not _having a good day. As such, most of them had been tip toeing around him. Thankfully, Kakeru, Kimi, and Nao had quieted down a lot today, giving him a small measure of peace. But the rest of the school had quickly dispelled it. The chaos that always resumed when teenagers were put in charge of _anything _erupted. Yuki was supposed to talk to all of the booth representatives about the next day, and plan the dance which hadn't been planned according to the budget _at all_, _and_ start preparing for the tests that were approaching rapidly the next week. Considering it was Thursday, it didn't provide much comfort.

Yuki sighed softly, and wondered for the millionth time if this day was ever going to end.

* * *

It had been a _long _flight. The chairs, as always, were too small, the movie was another cartoon flick, and the food tasted like cardboard. Not even the really nice, overly expensive rooms the team got cheered him up. Although, the fact that Kazuki was his roommate though did cheer him up a little.

As much as Kazuki teased him about "Nezumi-chan", if anyone was going to understand what was going on it was him. Although they'd only known each other since freshman year the two had always gotten along, especially on the soccer field.

Thankfully Kazuki left him alone after Kyo had skipped out on both a shower _and _dinner to flop onto the twin bed. Because of the business of the day, and the chaos that travel inevitably brought Kyo barely had a moment to himself all day. But as the night fell, and Kyo's exhausted body relaxed on the cool, soft sheets he couldn't help the pang he felt when he realized that he wouldn't go and see Yuki that night. It had become a pleasant routine that Kyo was already starting to miss. He really was pathetic.

It didn't take long for Kyo to fall asleep. All he dreamed about was Yuki.

* * *

I'm sorry you guys but I have to take a short hiatus for a while. I know that there are a few of you that are following this story and I apologize profusely for the neglect I've caused. I'll be back on this story as soon as I can.

Nightwalker


End file.
